


Starlight

by savetheclaypots



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dance With Snow White, F/M, Pre-TYBW, Royal Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savetheclaypots/pseuds/savetheclaypots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his time at the Royal Palace, Ichigo discovered there was an old dream in him. A DWSW ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to the Dance With Snow White series currently happening on tumblr. Based on [this](http://prettysketch.tumblr.com/post/149707840315/dance-with-snow-white/) beautiful fanart. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://curioussubjects.tumblr.com/post/150139265936/starlight-a-dwsw-ficlet). 
> 
> Enjoy!

During his time at the Royal Palace, Ichigo discovered there was an old dream in him. He never remembered it before, but every once in a while he would wake up longing for the night sky. Nostalgic for starlight.

Then one day he saw Rukia’s bankai. And it didn’t surprise him, not really, that it was the sight of her in the white he always hated seeing her in. But he didn’t hate it then, no, then, with her reiatsu gracing his skin like the winter wind, he thought the world, for once, made perfect sense.

There was an old dream in him.

In it, Rukia was wearing the white of her bankai and he was never reminded of the time he almost lost her for good. There was only her and her steady strength. Ichigo looked down at his hands and touched his hair. He was wearing the black of Mugetsu, but he felt no dread. Powerlessness could not touch him here. Only Rukia could.

So she did, taking his hand and placing it on her waist. Then, she moved one hand to his shoulder, and finally took his other hand with hers. Rukia looked at him, and waited.

Ichigo was no dancer. Surely no match to her, but her laughter at their resulting clumsiness was like music to his ears.

There was an old dream in him.

In it, there was only him, Rukia, and the starry night sky. Ichigo felt at ease as they twirled and laughed together. For the first time, there was no need to wonder when they would say goodbye and no expectation of when they would finally be able to say hello. They were not defined by the unpredictable nature of their partings and reunions. It was just them, and the starry night sky.

There was an old dream in him.

In it, there was no war on the horizon, only the sun, the moon, and the stars.


End file.
